The fools one
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Chuuya ingin tahu sihir apa, atau guna-guna seperti apa yang Dazai gunakan sampai membuatnya seperti ini.


**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Nakahara Chuuya, Dazai Osamu

 **.**

0o0o0o0o0

 **The fools one**

0o0o0o0o0

 **.**

Jika ditanya sejak kapan, aku sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan aku memilih untuk berdamai dengan amarahku dan menerima semua keinginan dari pria yang paling kubenci ini. Yang aku tahu, menolak permintaan pria itu bukan lagi pilihan, itu adalah keharusan, sebuah kewajiban.

Aku merasa diriku jadi bodoh dan payah setiap kali bersama dengannya.

Padahal tidak ada perjanjian yang mengikat kami. Tidak ada hutang yang harus aku bayar juga. Tapi sejak kembali membentuk tim walau terpisah organisasi, aku dan Dazai jadi sering bertemu, untuk tugas dan untuk sekedar berdiskusi. Dari mulai bertemu di bar yang biasa menjadi tempat main kami saat masih sama-sama menjadi eksekutif di Port Mafia, kemudian kantor sementara milikku dan kini apartemen milikku sendiri sudah menjadi tempat janji temu kami juga.

Untuk apa kami bertemu? Tentu saja untuk memenuhi keinginan Dazai.

"Masih lama?"

"Sebentar lagi. Tunggu di kamar saja."

Aku yakin aku ini bukan pembantu atau pesuruh yang bisa Dazai perintah sesuka hati, terkadang pun aku masih sering marah pada Dazai, masih sering menghakimi si manja yang hobi membuat aku naik darah.

"Ah, ayolah. Ini sudah malam."

"Memangnya siapa yang minta ini sejak awal?"

 _See_ , dia benar-benar banyak maunya. Dan yang paling mengherankan, sekalipun aku marah, sekalipun aku kesal, sekalipun aku ingin sekali memukulnya, hanya dengan mendengar dia menyebut namaku, rasanya semua dendam karena kelakuan dia yang menjengkelkan hilang begitu saja. Tiba-tiba saja aku luluh padanya dan mengiyakan semua maunya, tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi budak yang hanya tahu menuruti perintah pemiliknya.

Entah sihir macam apa yang dia gunakan, entah guna-guna seperti apa yang dia rapalkan, aku tidak begitu perduli selama ini tidak ada akhirnya.

Kouyou _anee-san_ bilang, "Kau jatuh cinta padanya." Ketika aku mengeluhkan perasaan kacau yang merusak hampir separuh tugasku dan itu disebabkan oleh Dazai. "Kita memang tidak boleh membunuhnya, Bos akan memenggal kepalamu kalau kau membunuhnya, tapi sejak kapan memangnya kau jadi anak penurut, Chuuya?"

Hari itu percakapanku dengan Kouyou _anee-san_ hanya sebentar, terpotong di tengah-tengah karena panggilan dari orang yang kami bahas. Dan sejak hari itu juga, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang memaksaku untuk lebih memperhatikan Dazai, ada harapan mungkin aku akan menemukan sisi buruk dia yang membuat aku berani melawannya lebih dari sekedar marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Nah, Chuuya."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong."

"..untuk apa aku bohong darimu?"

Kedua tangannya yang tadi memeluk pinggangku naik, yang kiri berhenti di dada, yang kanan menarik daguku untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Pelan—perlahan, ciumannya malam ini jadi lebih hati-hati dari biasanya. Bukan seperti dia yang biasanya tidak perduli dengan apa pendapatku, kali ini aku merasa seperti diperlakukan istimewa.

"Belakangan kau jadi lebih dingin dari biasanya." Aku mengalihkan mataku kembali pada panci kecil di atas kompor yang sedang melelehkan cokelat batangan permintaan dia. Dagunya bersandar pada bahu kananku, membatasi gerak tanganku. "Nah, katakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan."

"..tidak ada."

"Bohong."

"Terserah apa katamu."

Dia kesal. Setelah mematikan kompor, dan menarik aku menjauh dari dapur yang dia lakukan kemudian adalah menindihku di sofa ruang tengah. Suara televisi yang menyiarkan berita kebakaran di beberapa sisi kota tidak disimak seperti biasa, padahal itu ulah salah satu orang Port Mafia. Tangannya bergerak kasar, memaksa aku untuk lekas melepas semua kain yang masih melekat di tubuh, sesekali mencuri paksa ciuman lain.

"Katakan!"

"Apa yang harus aku katakan?"

Kedua tangannya ada di atas pundakku, meremas kuat bantalan yang tertiban tubuhku. Ah, baru kali ini aku lihat dia yang frustasi karena sesuatu—jujur saja, sejak kecil aku hanya mengenal dia sebagai anak ajaib yang tidak pernah benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu, tidak ada hal yang ingin benar-benar dia lakukan, tidak ada minat untuk menjadi sesuatu pula.

Dia memaksa, dia kasar, dia jadi lebih terburu-buru dari biasanya, tapi dia juga yang memperlakukan aku lebih istimewa dari biasanya. Sangat hati-hati, seolah takut kalau akan hancur jika dia lebih kasar dari ini, seolah aku akan pergi kalau dia lebih memaksa dan terburu-buru dari ini.

"Katakan, katakan padaku!" disela cumbunya yang memberingas tapi tertahan itu aku masih bisa mendengar bisikannya. Benar kataku, dia menjaga dirinya untuk tidak bertindak lebih dari ini, dia bahkan masih tidak menyentuh bagian bawah kami. Seolah memberi aku kesempatan untuk menghentikan permainan ini.

Jadi aku ganti jawabanku kali ini. "Kenapa tidak kau tebak kalau begitu." Dan seketika gerakannya berhenti, kepalanya kembali terangkat, kami kembali saling menatap.

Tanganku naik, merain pipinya. Dulu bagian itu selalu luka, lebam, dan hampir tidak pernah bisa aku lihat karena terutup oleh perban, bahkan setelah menjadi eksekutif dan kini menjadi bagian dari detektif, dia masih punya banyak luka yang membuatnya rutin mengoleksi perban di kamarnya—bahkan di apartemenku ini.

"Bukannya itu keahlianmu? Melihat semuanya dengan mudah. Untuk menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini harusnya jauh lebih mudah dari pada bertaruh melawan strategi musuh, kan?"

Alisnya mengerut, ekspresinya jadi lebih jelas lagi.

"Tebak, dan katakan padaku kemudian. Aku sendiri ingin tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Aku jadi lebih dingin dari biasanya, katamu, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu aku yang biasanya itu seperti apa. Jadi tebaklah, dan buat aku tahu apa yang mengubah sikapku."

Satu tangannya meraih tanganku yang mengusap pipinya, dia kecup tangan itu lembut, pelan dan seperti di awal tadi, penuh dengan kehati-hatian. Dia mengistimewakannya. Kemudian dia membawaku untuk bangun, memberiku selembar kemeja yang tadi tergeletak di bawah sofa—itu kemeja miliknya, manarik aku untuk mendekat dan berakhir di dalam pelukannya.

Erat. Sangat hangat.

Ah, mungkin Kouyou _anee-san_ benar, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Karena baru kali ini aku ingin tetap menjadi orang bodoh di hadapannya. Baru kali ini aku berpikir kalau kalah darinya bukan lagi masalah. Selama aku bisa berakhir di dalam pelukannya setiap malam, maka menjadi bodoh dan pecundang yang kalah darinya bukan masalah.

"Nah, Chuuya."

"Hm?"

Wajahnya terpendam dalam celah antara punggungku dan dada bidangnya. Lirih, hampir tidak bisa aku dengar kalau saja aku tidak sempat mematikan televisi di sana tepat waktu, dia bilang, "aku juga mencintaimu."

Sederhana dan sama hangatnya dengan pelukan kami.

Aku ingin menjawab, tapi kuurungkan niat itu sesaat kemudian, untuk sekarang kupikir tetap menjadi si bodoh mungkin pilihan yang bagus. Aku ingin mendengar kalimat cinta itu lagi. Masih ingin merasakan hal seperti ini sekali lagi.

Lain kali aku akan menjawabnya, mungkin saat aku yakin dia tidak akan pergi sekalipun aku membalas cintanya.

 **.**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

 **.**

 **28/05/2018 03:35**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
